Cursed Castle Series
Cursed Castle Series: 'Shade of Nothingness' Description: ''Volume is merely nothingness displaced '' Attack: '''200 '''Defense: '''400 '''Summon Cost: '''6 '''Rarity: * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Spark of Existence Description: ''The Little Bangs that create new things '' Attack: '''362 '''Defense: '''358 '''Summon Cost: '''6 '''Rarity: * * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Life A Description: ''The result of being and nothingness '' Attack: '''633 '''Defense: '''647 '''Summon Cost: '''8 '''Rarity: * * * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Life G Description: ''The formation of an identity '' Attack: '''876 '''Defense: '''564 '''Summon Cost: '''8 '''Rarity: * * * * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Spirit Description: ''Contained but not willing to break free '' Attack: '''211 '''Defense: '''289 '''Summon Cost: '''5 '''Rarity: * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Mind Description: ''I think, therefore I am '' Attack: '''361 '''Defense: '''239 '''Summon Cost: '''6 '''Rarity: * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Light Description: ''Seeking to exist as something more '' Attack: '''411 '''Defense: '''189 '''Summon Cost: '''6 '''Rarity: * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Darkness Description: ''Seeking to return to nothingness '' Attack: '''531 '''Defense: '''169 '''Summon Cost: '''7 '''Rarity: * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Balance A Description: ''That, that is, is '' Attack: '''316 '''Defense: '''284 '''Summon Cost: '''6 '''Rarity: * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Balance E Description: ''For that, is the one way path '' Attack: '''533 '''Defense: '''67 '''Summon Cost: '''6 '''Rarity: * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Shadow of Death Description: ''Void recovers from its displacement '' Attack: '''721 '''Defense: '''399 '''Summon Cost: '''7 '''Rarity: * * * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Spark of Mortality Description: ''All light runs out of fuel eventually '' Attack: '''553 '''Defense: '''407 '''Summon Cost: '''6 '''Rarity: * * * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Acceptance of Fate Description: ''The light that chooses to shine anyway '' Attack: '''855 '''Defense: '''585 '''Summon Cost: '''8 '''Rarity: * * * * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Seeker of Eternity Description:'' Not all lights wish to extinguish '' Attack: '''741 '''Defense: '''699 '''Summon Cost: '''8 '''Rarity: * * * * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'All Things Together Description: ''The light that shines brightest '' Attack: '''1008 '''Defense: '''592 '''Summon Cost: '''8 '''Rarity: * * * * * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Wherein We Exist Description: ''Each star makes its own choices '' Attack: '''1445 '''Defense: '''355 '''Summon Cost: '''9 '''Rarity: * * * * * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Mortal Body Description: ''The fuel that runs out eventually '' Attack: '''1602 '''Defense: '''318 '''Summon Cost: '''8 '''Rarity: * * * * * * * * * ^^(( ABSOLUTE RARE ))^^ Skill Bonus: 'none P.S: ''This card isn't trade-able, sorry for this '''Possessed Clay Description: ''Chooses the scariest form to its prey '' Attack: '''301 '''Defense: '''259 '''Summon Cost: '''7 '''Rarity: * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Trapped Wisp Description: ''Trying to trap it in the lamp was futile '' Attack: '''512 '''Defense: '''448 '''Summon Cost: '''8 '''Rarity: * * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Elemental Guardian Description: ''Prevents entry into elemental planes'' '' '' Attack: '''512 '''Defense: '''88 '''Summon Cost: '''6 '''Rarity: * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Astral Guardian Description: ''Prevents entry to the astral plane '' Attack: '''321 '''Defense: '''519 '''Summon Cost: '''7 '''Rarity: * * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Multiverse Guardian Description: ''Prevents crossing into other existences '' Attack: '''788 '''Defense: '''472 '''Summon Cost: '''7 '''Rarity: * * * * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Imp Pact Description: ''A weak summon for novice summoners '' Attack: '''246 '''Defense: '''254 '''Summon Cost: '''5 '''Rarity: * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Dragon Pact Description: ''Proof that a summoner has grown powerful '' Attack: '''431 '''Defense: '''169 '''Summon Cost: '''6 '''Rarity: * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Voodoo Doll Description: ''Used to inflict pain on others from afar '' Attack: '''315 '''Defense: '''645 '''Summon Cost: '''8 '''Rarity: * * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Voodoo Candle Description: ''Used to slowly kill others from afar '' Attack: '''841 '''Defense: '''439 '''Summon Cost: '''8 '''Rarity: * * * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Healer Doll Description: ''Used to heal others from afar '' Attack: '''671 '''Defense: '''589 '''Summon Cost: '''7 '''Rarity: * * * * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Blank Seed Description: ''A blank slate can hold anything '' Attack: '''212 '''Defense: '''288 '''Summon Cost: '''5 '''Rarity: * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Power Cell Description: ''Stores energy for some unknown purpose '' Attack: '''355 '''Defense: '''245 '''Summon Cost: '''6 '''Rarity: * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Sprout of Knowledge Description: ''The knowledge of others given form '' Attack: '''113 '''Defense: '''587 '''Summon Cost: '''7 '''Rarity: * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Overpower Cell Description: ''A blank slate can hold anything '' Attack: '''885 '''Defense: '''555 '''Summon Cost: '''9 '''Rarity: * * * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Sprout of Wisdom Description: ''Stores the lessons learned by others '' Attack: '''900 '''Defense: '''540 '''Summon Cost: '''8 '''Rarity: * * * * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'War Description: ''Lives that wish to extinguish others '' Attack: '''831 '''Defense: '''1569 (I know how did she obtain this def. XD) '''Summon Cost: '''12 '''Rarity: * * * * * * * Skill Bonus: 'none P.S: ''This card isn't trade-able, sorry for this '''Famine Description: ''Enhances how quickly some fade away '' Attack: '''901 '''Defense: '''1299 '''Summon Cost: '''11 '''Rarity: * * * * * * * Skill Bonus: 'none P.S: ''This card isn't trade-able, sorry for this '''Pestilence Description: ''Strikes waves of life from the inside '' Attack: '''1233 '''Defense: '''1167 '''Summon Cost: '''12 '''Rarity: * * * * * * * Skill Bonus: 'none P.S: ''This card isn't trade-able, sorry for this '''Time Description: ''Every light comes with a set limit '' Attack: '''1001 '''Defense: '''1199 '''Summon Cost: '''11 '''Rarity: * * * * * * * Skill Bonus: 'none P.S: ''This card isn't trade-able, sorry for this '''Death Description: ''All light must extinguish eventually '' Attack: '''1333 '''Defense: '''1267 '''Summon Cost: '''13 '''Rarity: * * * * * * * Skill Bonus: 'none P.S: ''This card isn't trade-able, sorry for this '''Immortal Spirit Description: ''A light fueled by light can burn forever '' Attack: '''2514 '''Defense: '''1686 '''Summon Cost: '''14 '''Rarity: * * * * * * * * * ^^(( ABSOLUTE RARE ))^^ Skill Bonus: '''Grants a 20% bonus to VP gained after battle '''Gift for completing Cursed Castle Series 'Fusion List' By ♥'Inu'Y'Math'Y♥ & Memories ★